The Endocrinology and Metabolism Training Program at Duke University Medical Center consists of an interactive matrix of several basic science and clinical divisions and departments. This program is designed to prepare physicians or medical scientists for research careers in Endocrinology and Metabolism, and indeed, not counting those still in training, 75% of our trainees funded by this training grant over the last two cycles hold primary academic appointments. The trainees will be either board-eligible or certified physicians who have trained in internal medicine, pediatrics, or obstetrics/gynecology, or non-physician graduates of science who wish to pursue careers in endocrine/metabolic research. The program offers a wide variety of basic and clinical/translational research training opportunities. The trainee may choose a training experience from a number of separate research training modules, led by a senior preceptor. Each trainee will have a joint mentorship team which may, depending on the module and specific training, consist of both basic scientists and clinicians. The training experience also includes didactic programs for both clinical and basic science trainees (the Clinical Research Training Program, including, for those studying basic science, a Medical Genomics Training component). The training modules are designed to expose trainees to some of the most important areas in Endocrinology research today, and afford the opportunity for training with outstanding scientists and mentors. These modules range from those solely devoted to basic science (Receptor Signaling and Pharmacology;G Protein-Coupled Receptors) to those with basic and translational/clinical arms (Diabetes, Obesity and Nutrient Metabolism;Metabolic Components of Cardiovascular Disease;Bone and Mineral Metabolism;Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility;Pediatric Endocrinology) and those with a purely clinical orientation (Women's Health). Training is aimed at promoting the understanding, design and use of biochemical, physiological and molecular biological approaches to endocrine and metabolic problems, as well as proficiency in laboratory and clinical investigation techniques. Individuals who complete the program will be capable of independent investigation and translating research accomplishments into important advances with clinical relevance.